Sleepwalker
by sandybeliever
Summary: "I see it," Hutch said quietly. He moved closer to the screen again. He reached down and hit the pause button and looked at his own face on the monitor. Note: This idea came from a dream so I know it is a bit out there. I hope you like it.


**Sleepwalker**

Hutch yawned loudly. Starsky looked up from across the desk.

"What?" Hutch asked, innocently.

"Keep it down, would ya? You've done that three times in five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize." Hutch stifled his next yawn with one hand as he scratched his side with the other.

"Why are you so tired, anyway? I thought you had that bedtime snack that helps you sleep."

Hutch rolled his eyes. "It isn't a 'bedtime snack.' You know I have a cup of cocoa every night."

"Whatever. Obviously, it isn't working."

"I'm not sure why I'm tired. I've been sleeping like a log. I haven't woken up once during the night in days." Hutch pulled up his shirt and scratched a spot on his left side. Starsky looked up and made a face.

"What is that, a flea bite? How'd ya get fleas, Hutch?"

"Starsky, it isn't a flea bite and I don't have fleas. Maybe it was a mosquito." Hutch tucked his shirt back in.

Minnie came in with a folder and leaned against Starsky's side of the desk. Starsky smiled up at her. "Why hello there, beautiful."

Minnie ignored Starsky's leer and leaned over the desk to hand Hutch the file. "We have another break-in – similar to the others."

Hutch reached for the file and shot Starsky a warning look as his partner was currently enjoying the view of Minnie's backside. "Thanks, Minnie." He opened up the file and flipped through it.

The policewoman turned and caught Starsky looking at her. She smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Hey, I could arrest you for assaulting…"

"_Can it_, Starsky." Minnie sauntered out of the room. Starsky watched her leave.

"Forget assaulting an officer, she can get _you_ for harassment."

"Minnie would never do that to me."

Hutch snorted. "Don't be so sure." He laughed at Starsky's indignant expression. "Okay, what have we got here?" he said as he opened the file. "Taylor's Jewelry on Main Street. Watches, rings and the usual are missing."

"And the locks?"

"Just like the others. Gently picked the door and then locked up tight when they left."

Starsky let out an exasperated breath. "How the heck are we going to solve these cases with no prints or nothing?"

Hutch shook his head. "I was convinced the first place was an inside job."

"Me too. I still feel bad for that old guy who owns it. Just him and his kids run it so you know that had to be hard to hear."

"Yeah," Hutch said, nodding. "Well, let's check this place out."

Across town, Starsky interviewed the distraught owner as Hutch looked around the small store.

"And do you have any video cameras in place?" Starsky asked as he looked along the ceiling.

"No. I know I should have them but it is such a big cost," the owner said, wringing his hands.

"So, none outside the building either then?" Starsky asked calmly, trying not to upset the man further.

"No," the owner shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize. It is just something that may have helped. Don't worry, we will be looking into this and I'll get back to you." Starsky pulled a card from his pocket "If you think of anything else or have questions, you can contact me or my partner here."

Hutch rejoined Starsky at the back of the store. "Thank you," the owner said and reached for Hutch's hand then Starsky's. "Thank you very much."

Starsky smiled. "Take care, Mr. Taylor." He turned to leave, followed by Hutch. Outside, Starsky headed for the Torino.

"Hey look, Starsky." Hutch pointed over at the gas station that sat across the street from the jewelry store. Starsky looked over and saw a video camera aimed toward the pumps at the station. "With that angle, the camera may have picked up something over this way."

"You know, you're right." Starsky let go of the car door handle and crossed the street with his partner.

They explained the situation to the manager of the gas station who then went to the clerk at the counter. "Billy, can you show these two detectives the video tape from last night?"

"Sure I can!" the teenager said, hurrying out from behind the counter. He headed toward the back.

The owner laughed as he pointed after him. "He can help you much better than I can. He loves that system I put in last year. Kids, ya know what I mean?"

"We do," Hutch said with a smile and followed the boy into the back room along with Starsky.

After a few minutes, Billy had the timeframe they were looking for queued up. "I'll run it at three times the speed since that is quite a few hours to cover. If we don't notice anything, I can run through it at real time."

"We appreciate your help, Billy." Hutch sat down to watch the screen.

"Don't mention it. I'd rather be doing this than working the counter any day. Do you guys get to review video a lot in your job?"

"Sometimes. Actually, more and more since it's becoming quite common for businesses to have cameras. We may have to take the tape with us. I'll ask your boss if and when we decide that."

As they all carefully watched the video play, Billy asked Hutch many more questions about their job and how the videos are used to find and convict criminals. Starsky winked over at Hutch as he answered yet another question.

"Maybe you should look into doing something with video when you grow up. You sure have a knack…wait, what was that? Starsky did you see that?"

"See what?"

Billy stopped the video and moved the tape back. "I saw it too." He hit play at regular speed. After a few minutes, he pointed at a figure. "There, is that what you saw?"

Hutch moved forward in his chair. "Exactly. Good work." Replay it again. Billy beamed at the compliment and reversed the tape again. "Can you play at half speed this time?"

Billy made a face. "Naw, Mr. Simmons didn't want to spend the extra money on the player that does that. I bet he will regret it now."

"That's okay. We can do that at headquarters." Hutch leaned even closer as the tape played again. "Right there." Billy stopped the playback. "Perfect, see the figure?"

"I see it," Starsky said, also leaning in. He pointed at the screen. Kind of dark but it is definitely a male, tall. I'd guess he was white from his arm that shows here beyond the shadow. I can't be sure, but I think he is wearing gloves."

"And he is heading right toward the alley that runs to the back of the jewelry shop," Hutch added.

"Could be our man," Starsky said.

"Cool!" Billy said with a grin.

Hutch patted him on the back. "And we have you to thank for it – well, and Mr. Simmons too, I suppose." Hutch stood up and moved the chair he was using back to its original spot. "I'm going to talk to him and tell him we need to take the tape with us. Thanks again, Billy."

"Don't mention it, Detective Hutchinson. It was fun."

"Hey, call me Hutch. Why don't you come down to Metro sometime and I'll introduce you to George Young in the evidence room. He can show you our set up."

"Whoa, ya mean it?"

Hutch took out his card and handed it to Billy. "Sure I do. Call me first and we'll arrange something."

"Thank you so much, Detec…I mean, Hutch." Hutch shook Billy's hand then headed out to talk to the manager. Billy moved to mark down the spot on the tape and remove it from the player. Starsky watched him. "I almost quit this dead-end job. I'm sure glad I didn't."

Starsky smiled as he stood up. "You never know where you'll find inspiration. I'll see you when you come for the visit. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Starsky. All my friends do."

Billy smiled as he handed Starsky the tape. "Thanks, Starsky. See ya soon."

"Bye, Billy. And keep the job. College costs a lot of money these days."

~ S&H ~

Hutch came into the squad room the next morning and was greeted by one of the other detectives. "Morning, Hutch. Dobey wants to see you. Starsky is already in there."

"Thanks, Ted," Hutch said as he took off his jacket, placed it on his chair and then went into Dobey's office.

"Oh good, you're here," Dobey said as he munched on a donut.

"Seems we already have another heist," Starsky said sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Jewelry again?"

"Nope, pawn shop – the big place down on Hampshire."

"But this time, we have a witness – of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Hutch asked Dobey. He yawned and scratched his stomach.

Starsky watched him. "More fleas?" Before Hutch could respond, Starsky continued. "The place just installed closed circuit cameras two days ago."

Hutch stopped scratching and sat up straight. "That's great. Could be our break."

Dobey finished his donut and wiped his mouth. "The cameras feed into a security company somewhere downtown. The pawn shop owner has a call into them."

"Let's go, Flea Circus."

"Starsky, don't call me that!"

"If the bug fits." Starsky winked at Dobey as he left. Hutch looked over his shoulder at his boss with an annoyed expression then shut the door behind him.

"What the hell were they talking about? Fleas?" Dobey shrugged and reached into the bag on his desk for his second donut but it wasn't there. He stood up abruptly and yelled, "Starsky! Bring that back!"

Starsky and Hutch were asking the pawn shop owner, Vinny Pazienza, about the break-in. In typical Italian-American style, the man was using his hands to gesture as he explained the situation loudly to the detectives. Hutch took a step back to avoid getting hit as the man talked.

"I don't know how they coulda got in, ya know? The doors were just as I left them. It's a mystery to me. So glad I spent the dough to put in the cameras, ya know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Pazienza," Hutch jotted things down in his notebook as the shop owner spotted someone outside on the sidewalk.

"That must be him – the security company guy." Pazienza headed to the front door as Starsky and Hutch looked to see a man in slacks, a button up shirt and tie getting out of a car with a large envelope in his hand. He came into the shop and greeted the owner.

"Sir, I'm Bert O'Reilly from Bay Area Security."

"Come on in," Pazienza gestured for him to move to the back of the shop where Hutch was making some edits to his notes.

"This is Detective Starsky from the police." Starsky reached out and shook the man's hand. Pazienza gestured toward Hutch. "And his partner, Detective Hutchinson." Hutch closed his notebook and turned toward O'Reilly. He put out his hand but the man did not take it.

"Wait? What?" O'Reilly said, obviously confused. "You caught him already?"

"Caught whom?" Starsky asked.

"Him." O'Reilly pointed at Hutch.

Hutch looked at Starsky who shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir, what are you talking about?" Hutch asked.

O'Reilly looked at Pazienza. "You said you wanted the tape brought down to help find the guy who broke in."

"Yeah, I did," Pazienza replied, also confused.

O'Reilly looked back at Hutch. "But he's right there."

"Wait a minute, are you saying _I'm_ on the security tape?"

O'Reilly started to look nervous. "Look, I don't know what you are all playing but I don't want any part of it." He pushed the envelope into Pazienza's hands. We have a copy at the office. You can keep that." He turned and walked out of the shop and headed for his car.

"Should we stop him?" Starsky asked, bewildered.

"Let's get the tape to Metro and take a look at it. He must be mistaken. Thanks for your time, Mr. Pazienza. We'll be in touch."

Hutch got into Starsky's car. He started scratching his stomach again. Starsky looked over at him distastefully. "Don't give my car fleas." Hutch pulled up his sweater and rubbed at the small red dot above his navel. "Look at that – it isn't even the same place. That's a new bite!"

Hutch pulled down his sweater angrily. "I can assure you it isn't fleas. I changed my bedding and vacuumed my whole place."

"Ah, so you_ do_ think you have bugs."

"It's probably a spider. Maybe I'll ask the landlord to have the building sprayed."

Starsky shuddered.

"Oh, stop. Like you never had one bug in your place – ever?"

Starsky shrugged, starting to feel bad for teasing his friend. "Maybe…once or twice."

"Humph, I thought so," Hutch said through a yawn.

Back at Metro, the partners headed down to Evidence with the video. "Hiya, George," Starsky called out as he entered.

"Hey, Starsky. Hey, Hutch."

Starsky handed George the envelope. "Can you queue this up for us?"

"Sure thing, and here is the still shot from the tape you gave me yesterday." George handed the photo to Starsky and went to set up the tape in the player.

"Hm, doesn't really show much more than what we already saw on the gas station monitor."

Hutch looked over Starsky's shoulder. "Wait a minute. There is a white tag on his glove, see it?"

"I noticed that too but couldn't zoom in without completely losing the image," George said as he worked.

"Thanks George." Starsky watched the man set up.

"You know, there must not be anything much on that," Hutch said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it, Starsk. It feeds into a security company so they'd have people watching the tapes and alert the police when they saw a break-in."

"Huh, true. But wait a minute, someone_ is_ on the tape because that O'Reilly guy thought whoever he saw on it was you."

Hutch rubbed his chin. "Some security. They probably all slept through it and didn't look at it until Pazienza called."

"What is becoming of this country? No one has any work ethic anymore. All in it for the almighty dollar."

Hutch nodded. "Sad but true, my friend."

"Okay, here it is," George said. Starsky and Hutch moved closer to the television screen. They watched the tape play in fast forward for a few minutes. George stopped it when he spotted movement at the back of the shop. "I see something right back here." He pointed at the screen. They continued to watch as the tape moved forward at normal speed. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"There's our guy," Starsky said, eagerly. They watched the man move to the case of watches and open it. He filled a bag with the items, shut the case and stepped forward to another case. That's when his face became clear. Starsky couldn't help but gasp. He felt Hutch take a step back and turned to look at him. His face was white. "Hutch…"

"I see it," Hutch said quietly. He moved closer to the screen again. He reached down and hit the pause button and looked at his own face on the monitor.

There was silence in the room. At some point, Starsky realized George had left but he didn't remember when. He stared at his partner's back as he stepped away from the monitor and stared out the small window on the other side of the room. Starsky cleared his throat. "Let's go see Dobey."

Hutch glanced over his shoulder then looked back at the window. "Aren't you going to read me my rights?"

"Come on!" Starsky snapped. "There is a perfectly good explanation for what we just saw."

Hutch turned to face his friend. "Thanks, Starsky." Starsky couldn't keep the worry from his eyes but tried to smile. They headed upstairs side by side.

Three hours later Starsky left an exhausted Hutch alone in the interrogation room and went to Dobey's office. Greg Wilson from Internal Affairs was speaking to Dobey but stopped when Starsky came in. Starsky leered at the man.

"Ah, Starsky, there you are. I was just telling Dobey what we found at your partner's place."

Starsky didn't think he could hate the man more but was just proven wrong. He leaned forward into Wilson's personal space making the man flinch. "You searched Hutch's apartment?"

"Of course they did, Starsky," Dobey said angrily. "You know the routine." He paused for a moment as Starsky continued to stare down Wilson, only inches from his face. "Starsky, you need to see this. Starsky!"

Finally Starsky tore his eyes from the IA man and looked at his superior. In his hands, Dobey held out a pair of black gloves with white labels on the back. Starsky sank down into the chair across from Dobey's desk. He reached and took the clear plastic envelope and studied the gloves. "It can't be…" he said quietly at first but then his voice grew stronger. "There's more than one pair of these in the city. They didn't make just one pair."

"I'll be arresting Hutchinson on…" Wilson began but Starsky stood up and came at him, pushing him up against the door that led to the hall. Dobey stood up, knowing his detective was at his breaking point.

"Starsky, back off – that's an order! The evidence against Hutch…"

"Cap'n, you know as well as I do that Hutch didn't have anything to do with this." Dobey tried to interrupt him but he continued. "For one, he would have tried to steer us away from the evidence but _he_ was the one who spotted the camera at the gas station. He wouldn't have done that if he was guilty, right?" Dobey opened his mouth but Starsky didn't let him speak. "Remember when those two goons were hired that looked like us? This is just like that." He took a breath as his heart raced. "You know as well as I do that Hutch wouldn't do this."

Dobey took a minute to think about what Starsky was saying, then looked at the IA man still pressed up against the door. "Wilson, Starsky has some valid points. I'd like to request you release Hutchinson into his custody while you investigate."

Wilson came forward then shied away from Starsky who stood with his fists clenched near Dobey's desk. He moved to the left to address the captain. "With all due respect, I think that isn't a good idea. He's a flight risk."

It was Dobey's turn to get angry. "I'm not going to quote from Hutch's file about his years of service, his commendations…there isn't anything about him that makes him a flight risk. If you don't agree, I will go to your superiors."

Wilson put up his hands. "I understand, Captain Dobey. But Hutchinson and his partner have been known to go rogue in the past." Wilson watch Starsky carefully as he tensed and took a small step toward him. "Okay. I'll agree to this." Wilson continued to speak to Dobey but turned to meet Starsky's eyes. "But I assure you, if Hutchinson runs, there will be hell to pay." He turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Starsky relaxed and sat heavily into the chair again. "Thank you, Cap'n."

"Don't mention it. It's been a long day. Take him home and get some rest – both of you."

Starsky went back to the interrogation room and told Hutch about the gloves found in his apartment. "Starsky, I don't have any gloves like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

"So, you are thinking they were planted? I told Dobey that it was a lookalike on that tape."

"That's the most amazing lookalike I've ever seen."

Starsky nodded somberly but said, "The tape was grainy, that's all." Hutch rubbed his eyes. "Hey, IA is releasing you into my custody. Let's go to my place."

"How the hell did you manage…never mind. Thank you, Starsky. And I'd like to go to my place." He saw the worry on his partner's face. "I know IA probably ransacked it…but I just want to sleep in my own bed."

Starsky nodded sadly. "Okay. Let's go."

Hutch unlocked his door and flicked on the lights. Starsky stepped around him and grimaced at the mess as he said, "Hey, it isn't that bad. You relax and I'll pick up a little. We can worry about the rest later."

Hutch found his guitar laying on the floor and placed it back in its stand. "Animals," he muttered. "I'm not some two-bit crook," he said, more loudly. He bent to pick up some papers from the floor but Starsky grabbed his arm.

"You know IA isn't anything like us. They are bloodsucking…" he struggled for descriptives.

Hutch put his hand over Starsky's. "I know. I expected this but…"

Starsky patted him on the shoulder. "How about a nice stiff drink? I'd say this calls for getting plastered, don't you?"

Hutch smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood, Starsk. I think I'll just go to bed." He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Ten minutes later he came out. His hair was wet, a towel was draped around his bare shoulders. Starsky came from the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs. "What's this?"

"I found your pitcher of cocoa in the fridge so I heated us up some. I know you said it helps you relax."

"Aw, Starsk. Thank you." Hutch grabbed his bathrobe from the closet and put it on, tossing the towel back into the bathroom. He sat down and took the mug from Starsky and took a drink. "Ah, nice." He leaned back against the cushions and continued to sip the cocoa.

Starsky smiled, happy to see Hutch relax. He blew on the mug then took a sip and made a face. "Ugh, what kind of cocoa is this? It tastes like dead flowers or somethin'."

Hutch laughed. "That's probably the lavender. There is also valerian room in here." Hutch took another sip.

Starsky put the mug down on the table. "What-ian root?"

"Valerian root. It's an herb that is known to help induce sleep. In the summer, when I don't feel like a hot drink, I have it in iced tea."

"Blech, I think I'll just sleep the old fashion way."

Hutch chuckled then looked around the room. "The place looks good. You didn't have to pick up so quickly but I appreciate it."

"Eh, don't mention it. The kitchen is still a mess but I figured you'd want to put things back the way you like. Hey, do you mind if I have a beer?"

Hutch yawned. "No, go right ahead. And again, I appreciate you coming here instead of your place. I know my couch isn't as comfortable as yours." Hutch downed the rest of the cocoa.

Starsky went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and fished around until he found a beer. He opened it and turned back toward the couch. Hutch was asleep sitting up, the mug resting in his hand on his lap. Starsky chuckled. "Come on, Hutch. You wanted to sleep in your own bed, so let's go." Hutch didn't move so Starsky patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, sleepyhead, get up." Hutch didn't stir. Starsky leaned over and took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Hutch? Wake up. Hutch!" Starsky shook Hutch even more but the man didn't rouse.

"Oh my God." Starsky ran to the phone and dialed it. "This is Sergeant David Starsky of the Bay City Police Department. I need an ambulance immediately at 1012 and a half Ocean Avenue. My partner is unconscious. No, I don't know what's wrong with him! We were talking, I left the room for a minute and when I came back he was out cold. No. NO! Are you going to send the ambulance or not?" Starsky pinched the bridge of his nose then looked over at Hutch who hadn't moved. "I'm sorry. Yes, thank you." He hung up the phone and came back to Hutch's side, kneeling on one knee. "Help is on the way, Hutch. Just hang in there." Starsky's own heart raced as he worried what was wrong with his best friend. He clumsily felt for a pulse on Hutch's wrist and let out a breath as he found one. He then watched as Hutch's chest rose and fell as if he was in a deep sleep. "Keep that up, Buddy. Keep breathing for me, okay?"

Starsky got up and opened the door as he heard the paramedic squad pull up. "Up here!" he yelled down the stairs. He held the door as the two men entered with boxes of equipment and a tank of oxygen.

"What happened?" one of the medics asked. Starsky relayed the events of the night as the two men moved Hutch to the floor and hooked him up to an EKG. One rubbed his knuckles on Hutch's chest which elicited some movement and a groan. They contacted the hospital, established an IV and loaded Hutch onto the ambulance gurney when it arrived. Starsky grabbed his jacket and stopped one of the paramedics as they went to follow the gurney down the stairs.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"No, sorry. His heart is strong, though. We'll be bringing him to Memorial Hospital now."

Starsky nodded, shut off the light and locked the door behind him.

Once he was at the hospital, he called Dobey at home and told him what was going on. He then sat down to wait. What seemed like hours passed until a doctor came into the waiting room. "Sergeant Starsky?"

Starsky jumped up from the chair. "That's me. How is he?"

"His vitals are strong. Still unconscious. In fact, it looks like he was drugged."

"Drugged? How?"

"I'm not sure, but it put him into a deep sleep. We don't see anything dangerous in his blood and I've decided to let him wake up on his own. Tell me, did you see him take anything?"

Starsky looked up abruptly. "_Take_ anything? Doc, Hutch is health fanatic. He doesn't take anything – maybe an aspirin once in a while. He didn't even want a beer tonight."

"Were you with him the entire evening?"

"Yes," Starsky was tempted to explain the situation to make the doctor understand Hutch had not been left alone all afternoon. "Except for when he took a shower, he hasn't been alone…" Starsky saw the skeptical look on the doctor's face. "No, doc. Hutch didn't take anything when he was in the bathroom." Starsky pressed the heels of hands against his temples. First his partner was accused of burglary now someone was accusing him of taking drugs. He sat back down, still rubbing his temples.

"I'm not saying Mr. Hutchinson took illegal drugs or that he was trying to harm himself. It is possible that he simply took too much of a prescribed sleeping pill."

"Look, I know that isn't what happened but I'll go back and check the medicine cabinet. But for now, just humor me and believe me that it wasn't something Hutch did to himself."

The doctor folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. What did he eat and drink tonight?"

Starsky thought about it. "I saw him with a cup of coffee at the station but that was hours ago. The only thing he's had since then is a cup of cocoa. In fact, it was right after he finished it that he passed out." Starsky stood up.

"Can you bring me the empty mug for testing?"

"I'll do that and one better. I'll bring you in a whole pitcher of the stuff." Starsky moved toward the door.

"That won't be necessary. Just a small sample will do."

"Doc, I was once slipped something to make me groggy and then injected with a poison…"

"I remember that case," the doctor answered.

"You don't think…?"

"There is nothing in Sergeant Hutchinson's results to indicate that, no."

Starsky let out a breath and started to walk backward toward the exit. "If he wakes up before I get back, tell him I won't be gone long. Okay, Doc?"

"Yes, fine."

Starsky ran out into the parking lot and was back at Hutch's place within a few minutes. He picked up Hutch's mug and looked into it. He grimaced at the brown stains inside the cup, convinced it was the culprit. He then ran into the kitchen, found a small jar and poured some of the cocoa from the pitcher into it. He found a paper bag and put the jar and Hutch's mug into it, folding the top down carefully. He started to leave then remembered what he told the doctor. He rushed into the bathroom, quickly opening all the drawers and cabinets, finding no pills – not even aspirin. Starsky locked up and headed back to the hospital.

Once he had passed the bag of items to the doctor, Starsky slipped into Hutch's room. He moved to the bed and studied Hutch carefully. His friend looked fine and seemed to be just sleeping. "I don't know what's going on, Buddy, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Starsky dragged a chair from the corner of the room and sat down to wait for Hutch to wake up.

"Starsky?" Hutch's voice penetrated Starsky's sleep-fogged mind. He stood up from the chair, groaning at the stiffness in his neck.

"Hey, Pal. Welcome back."

"Where the heck am I?"

"The hospital. You scared the hell out of me."

"Hospital? Why?"

"I went to get a beer and came back to find you out cold. We couldn't wake you up. The doc says you were drugged."

Hutch sat up. "Drugged?" He groaned as his head spun. "How? Why?" He rubbed his head and closed his eyes.

"We need to figure out why. The doc and I think it was the cocoa."

"But you had some and you're fine." Hutch pushed himself to a sitting position and yawned.

"I only had that one sip, remember? They are testing it now."

"Where are my clothes?"

Starsky took a bag with Hutch's clothes from a shelf. "Here they are but just hang tight until they see what's going on. We don't know how this will affect you."

Hutch started to take his jeans from the bag but stopped and stared down at the floor. "I feel fine. But so did you when Bellamy…" he stopped, afraid to continue.

"I thought the same thing but the doc says there doesn't seem to be any poison in your system."

Hutch relaxed somewhat but pushed the bag of clothes away. "I guess you're right. I'll wait until they release me."

Starsky smiled and patted Hutch on the knee. "We'll figure this out, Buddy." Just then the doctor came into the room carrying a clipboard. "Hey, Doc. What did you find?"

"Ah, Sergeant, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Actually, like I just had the best night of sleep in a long time."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, you did and that is understandable from what we found in the cocoa mixture. But it is nothing that will cause you harm. Just a typical narcotic. I do want to discuss something else that showed up in your blood work, however."

Starsky looked concerned and glanced over at Hutch who mirrored his expression. "What is it, Doc? I thought you said you didn't find anything dangerous."

"Dangerous, no. But we do see slight traces of some hypnotic drugs."

Hutch opened his mouth to speak but Starsky beat him to it. "Wouldn't that just be from the drug that knocked him out?"

"I don't believe so."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" Hutch asked quietly.

"Have you lost any time, Sergeant? Have you noticed that you can't remember what you have been doing at certain times? Has anything odd happened or has anyone said you've been acting out of character?"

Hutch looked surprised then stared at Starsky. The two men held the gaze for a minute then Starsky turned toward the doctor. "Look, Doc, I think you need to know exactly what has been going on with Hutch the past twenty-four hours." Starsky gave the rundown of Hutch on the videotape, the gloves in the apartment and everything else. "And there is something else I just remembered. Hutch has not only been really tired but he's been finding red marks on his stomach the last few days – and those started right around the time the robberies began."

The doctor pulled Hutch's johnny down off his shoulders. "Show me." Hutch pointed out the two spots, one on his side and one above his navel. The doctor found a third on his upper arm. "These could very well be needle punctures."

Starsky bounced on the balls of his feet. "Don't ya see, Hutch? Someone drugged that cocoa mixed just like I was drugged by Bellamy. Then they came into your apartment, shot you up with something to make you do what they told you to do." He turned toward the doctor. "Am I right, Doc? Isn't that possible?"

"Actually, it is quite possible. You were most likely given something to make you open to hypnotic suggestion. You say you've been tired despite sleeping through the night but, in fact, you hadn't been sleeping. You'd been up for hours."

"Like Terry Nash," Hutch said meekly.

"Exactly," Starsky said. He rubbed Hutch's arm in support. "Which means you are free. Yeah, this sucks, but you are innocent, Hutch." Hutch stared off at a spot on the far wall. "Right, Blondie?"

Hutch looked at Starsky and tried to smile. "Yeah, right. It's just so weird to know that I was capable of that."

"This doesn't mean anything, Sergeant. Almost anyone could be manipulated the way you were."

Starsky bounced toward the door. "I'll be back in a minute, Hutch. I need to tell Dobey this and make sure it doesn't leak out to the public that you were a suspect. Maybe we can still catch this bum."

When Starsky returned to Hutch's room, he was dressed and buttoning up his shirt. "You get the okay to leave?"

"I did. What time is it?"

Starsky looked at his watch "About seven. Dobey told us to come to his office as soon as you were released." Starsky yawned and Hutch looked up at him as his put on his jacket.

"Starsk, I bet you didn't sleep a wink all night, I'm sorry."

Starsky waved his hand at him as another yawn hit him. "I did doze off for a little while before you woke up. Don't worry about me." Hutch sighed and followed Starsky out of the hospital.

Dobey rubbed his eyes then took another sip of his coffee. He looked over at a very tired Starsky who was drinking his own cup of coffee and then at Hutch who was wide awake and ready for action. "I can't believe someone is doing this to you, Hutch. I spoke to Wilson before you came by and told him to back off."

Starsky snorted. "Did he listen?"

"Not really. He thinks this is some big cover up by the two of you."

"Oh come on, Captain," Hutch said as he paced the room. "What do I have to do to convince him?"

"Catch these weirdoes, that's what you have to do."

Starsky sat up and placed his empty mug on the floor next to his chair. "Okay. So how do we do that?"

"Good question," Dobey replied.

Hutch stopped pacing and sat down next to Starsky. "Assuming they don't know about me being a suspect and going to the hospital last night, they'll be back, right?"

"We could stop them when they come into your place," Dobey said, hopefully.

"Cap'n, we both know that won't be enough to put them away and even if it was, the goons that did that to Hutch are probably not the brains behind the operation."

"Right. And once we know who it is, then we can tail them back to their boss," Hutch added.

"But that would mean you'd have to let them drug you again." Dobey saw Hutch and Starsky exchange a worried look. "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Cap'n calm down. I don't like this idea any better than you do – worse even. But, I don't see any other way."

Dobey stewed for a minute then looked up. "Isn't there anything you can do to keep the drug from affecting you? Some sort of antidote? Then you'd be aware of what you were doing."

"I can check with our guys in the lab, Captain. But, even if we knew what was in that syringe, I doubt there is anything they could do."

"I don't like that idea either. Who knows what all that will do to Hutch. I'll be tailing him the entire time along with half the department. I know everyone will want to help." Starsky grinned over at Hutch who nodded his thanks.

Dobey leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "I don't really see any other way around this. So you just go to bed and let them come in?"

Hutch nodded and looked from Dobey to Starsky. "Yes." I'm actually hoping that not being knocked out by the cocoa may help me keep my wits about me this time but I'm not betting on it.

"We will wire you up, put a tracking device on you."

"Starsky, I sleep without a shirt." Hutch blushed. "And sometimes nothing else." He shook his head and laughed. "Boy, am I glad there has been a cold snap now that I know that people have been coming in while I am asleep." He looked over at Starsky who didn't find anything funny. "Well, my point is, there isn't anywhere to hide a wire."

"He's right," Dobey added.

"Don't forget, you fell asleep right on your couch last night. That's what they will think happened when they find you fully dressed."

"That's right. And you are in street clothes in the video," Dobey said.

Starsky stood up. "They'll be happy not to have to get you to get dressed." Starsky stopped and looked at Hutch for a moment. "Man, this is just too weird, Hutch."

Hutch nodded. "I know." He stood up alongside his partner. "Starsky, I'll get everything set up for tonight. You're going to need some sleep before then. Go home and come back at six."

Starsky started to protest but Dobey cut him off. "He's right, Starsky. You've been up for well over 24 hours. I need to you sharp tonight. Your partner needs you sharp. Go get some rest. That's an order."

Starsky opened his mouth to complain then shut it. He looked at Hutch. "I guess you're right. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep knowing what's happening and going to happen. But I'll try."

"Stop by my place for some cocoa. That'll help you sleep," Hutch joked. Starsky gave him a pale grin.

"I'll pass. I'll be back later. Call me if you need me, okay?" He looked at Hutch intently.

"Yeah, okay." After Starsky left the room, Hutch turned to Dobey. "Captain, I'm going to contact the doctor that helped us with the Terry Nash case. He knows more about this sort of thing and may help me understand what has happened and what I should expect in case I am more aware tonight."

"Good idea. I'll get a team together in the meantime and fill them in. Plan to meet in the conference room at ten."

Hutch contacted the doctor and spoke to him at length. He then met with the team and planned out that night. Starsky would be in constant visual contact, with Williams and Sanchez following closely behind in a surveillance van that would track Hutch's location. Starsky returned at three o'clock and was chewed out by both his partner and his boss for coming back too soon. Hutch then went over the details of the plan for the night.

"Oh and Starsky, I contacted Dr. Webber and spoke to him."

Starsky looked up momentarily confused. "The doctor from the Nash case? What for?"

"I just thought he could explain to me what they've done to me and what I can expect tonight." Hutch looked down at his desk and fiddled with the edge of a case file.

Starsky watched him for a moment. "What did he say?" he asked quietly.

Hutch glanced up then scrubbed his face with his hands. He shrugged. "He couldn't really tell me a lot since he doesn't know exactly what they are using and how they are having me – uh, never mind. Forget I said anything."

Starsky leaned forward. "Hutch, I need to know what you know. You must feel violated, Buddy."

Hutch looked up at his friend in surprise. "That's right. That's exactly how I feel."

Starsky reached over and took hold of Hutch's wrist and held tight. "I'm right here with you. All the way. You know that, don't ya?"

Hutch forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, he said I should think about someone who is sleep walking. My eyes shouldn't be completely open. My movements should be jerky but slow. Things like that."

Starsky let go of Hutch's arm and leaned back. "Tomato."

Hutch looked up, his brow creasing. "What?"

"Tomato. That's your code word. If you are in fact aware of what's going on and you want out, just say that word and I'll be on them like white on rice. You hear me? Hutch, you got it?"

"Yeah," Hutch said as he nodded. "Yeah, I got it." He swallowed hard then smiled. "Good word, too."

Starsky grinned but still it didn't reach his eyes. "I thought you'd like that."

Starsky drove Hutch to his apartment. He pulled up front and cut the engine. He looked over at his best friend. "You going to be okay up there?"

"Sure, Starsk. I'm going to make myself some dinner and read for a while." He looked over at his partner. "Get something to eat yourself."

"Yeah. I think I'll stop at The Pits. Fill Huggy in on this mess, ya know?"

"Okay, I will see you when you come back in a few hours. I'll go up and unlock the bedroom window for you now. " Hutch opened the door and started to get out.

"Hey," Starsky said quietly and Hutch turned back to face him. Starsky put his hand to his lips as if holding an imaginary cigar. "What's the secret word?" He sounded like Groucho Marx and Hutch laughed.

"Tomato."

"You got it. See ya, Blondie." Starsky watch Hutch slowly climb the stairs of Venice Place. Once Hutch was inside he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes tight. His stomach jumped at the thought of Hutch and what was being done to him. He started the engine and turned the Torino in the direction of The Pits, not sure he would be able to eat tonight.

Hutch dumped most of his dinner in the trash and washed his dishes. He poured some cold cocoa mixture into a mug then dumped it down the drain and brought the dirty cup into the living room. He picked up his book and tried to read but couldn't. He sat in the dim light and waited. He started to wonder if anyone would come into the apartment with the light on. He changed into some sweat pants, took off his gun and holster and sat back on the couch. After a while he got up and shut all the lights off. He laid down on the couch and stared into the darkness to wait. He scratched at the tape that held the listening device to his chest and smiled as he thought of Starsky and his accusation of fleas. _I suppose I should be thankful for something. No bugs,_ he thought. He heard the movement in his bedroom and although it startled him at first, he instantly relaxed as he heard Starsky move into position.

"You okay out there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Starsk."

Another hour or two passed. Hutch assumed it must be around one in the morning. He could hear the ticking of the clock across the room but couldn't see it. There was a knock at the door and he jumped. Hutch's heart raced wildly. He wasn't sure if he should answer it until he heard a whisper. "They are just checking to make sure you're out cold."

Hutch knew Starsky was right and willed his muscles to relax as they would be if he was asleep. After another knock, the lock clicked and the door opened slowly. Through his closed lids, Hutch saw light and heard two sets of footsteps approach him.

"Why hello, sleeping beauty. Good to see you are home tonight." Hutch was surprised to hear a female voice. The cushion sank down next to him as the woman sat. He felt her lean toward him and could smell her perfume.

"What are you doin', Marla?" A gruff male voice came from nearby.

"Can't I have a little fun?" the woman's voice was smooth and eerily calm.

"Not on the clock ya can't. Now move so I can give him the shot."

"Give it to me. And it is an _injection._ Why must you call it a shot? This isn't basketball or target practice."

"Whatever."

Hutch felt his shirt pulled up slightly and tried not to tense. The wires of the listening device were mostly on his back and just came under his arm to his upper chest but he was afraid she would see them. He heard rustling near him then the cold of an alcohol wipe on his skin.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"He flinched. You checked for a mug?"

"It's right here and empty."

There was a pause. "Perhaps he is developing a resistance to it or maybe he didn't drink as much. No matter," she paused and Hutch felt the needle pierce his skin. "He'll be our little plaything in just a moment anyway."

Hutch felt the drug enter his system slowly. He tried to stay awake and aware. Behind his eyelids, colors and shapes danced. He began to lose his grasp on reality. Far away he heard the woman's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying but it was melodic and he was drawn to it.

From his hiding spot in the bedroom, Starsky couldn't make out the two people that hovered near Hutch. He balled up his fists and held his breath as he imagined what they were doing to his friend. It took everything he had to keep from jumping up and tackling the miserable scum – he didn't care if one was a woman. Starsky forced himself to breathe in a deep breath then calm himself so he could try to hear what was being said. The woman's voice droned on but it was too low for him to hear the words, even through the earpiece connected to Hutch's listening device. Suddenly she spoke louder.

"Put on your shoes and jacket."

Starsky saw Hutch as he crossed the room. His stocking feet shuffled as he walked and Starsky found himself holding his breath again. Was Hutch aware at all? Was he doing what Dr. Webber had suggested? The sound of the door opening cut short Starsky's thoughts. He smoothly rose from his hiding spot and slipped out into the living room as the door closed behind his partner and the two criminals. He walked quickly but quietly to the door and opened it slowly until he heard the last of the footsteps on the stairs. Sliding along the wall, Starsky made it down to the street in time to see the man roughly push Hutch into the back seat of a black sedan. As the car pulled into the street, Starsky grabbed his keys from his pocket and headed for his car. He u-turned on the almost empty street and followed the sedan. He spotted it ahead at a light and let out his breath. Even though Hutch's location was being tracked, Starsky didn't trust it and wanted to keep his partner in sight.

In his earpiece he heard the woman speak. "Do you understand your assignment?"

There was a slight pause then Hutch answered slowly. "Yes."

"Take this gun," the woman said.

"Gun?" Starsky said aloud to himself in the car. He wondered if Hutch had always carried a weapon to the heists. The thought worried him knowing Hutch was not in his right mind and the thought of him injuring or killing someone while under hypnosis would haunt him, Starsky was sure. He heard the man laugh.

"This is great. The boss is brilliant for coming up with this."

"If you say so," the woman drawled back at him. Starsky could hear the animosity in her voice.

"Come on, Marla, you have to admit it. What's better than a hit man that isn't aware of what he's doing? And a cop no less." The man laughed again. "Priceless."

The Torino swerved as the reality of the situation hit him. "Hit man. They were going to have Hutch kill someone." Starsky picked up the radio mic as the woman continued to speak to Hutch. He was going to have to call this off and somehow get Hutch out safely.

"And when you see your target, what will you do?"

"Shoot him."

Starsky let go of the mic button as his breath caught in his throat at Hutch's words.

"Shoot whom?"

"Dave Starsky."

The mic fell from Starsky's hands and landed near his feet. "Me? They are having him kill _me_?" Starsky momentarily lost sight of the dark sedan but it didn't matter now. He knew where they were going. He pulled the mic up from the floorboards by the wire and placed it back on the clip. He then grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and gripped it so tightly it hurt. He took a sharp turn down an alleyway and cut through a one-way street, thankful for the late hour and lack of cars.

_Zebra three, come in please._

Starsky ignored the radio as he maneuvered through the city to arrive at his apartment before Hutch. He got out of the car as he heard Dobey's voice come through the radio but he didn't have time to explain what he was doing. Running up the stairs, he quickly unlocked his door as he heard the sedan coming down the road. He stuffed the keys back into his pocket and looked around until he found a safe spot to hide.

Starsky's mind raced as he realized the burglaries were most likely just test runs to see how Hutch handled the hypnosis. "I'll kill those sons-a-bitches for this." After a few minutes, his front door unlocked and Starsky froze.

Hutch put the key back in his pocket and stepped into the apartment. Deep in his mind, part of his consciousness was screaming at the realization of what he was going to do. _There was a word, what was the word? Please, someone help me. _As if on autopilot, Hutch walked through the room, headed for the bedroom.

Starsky looked on, sickened by what he saw. Hutch came to the bedroom door and stopped. He took a clumsy step back. Starsky moved forward to better see him. In the dim light from a window he saw Hutch's jaw working. Starsky stepped closer until he heard his friend.

"Tah…tah…tom…a…to. Tomato, tomato," Hutch continued to whisper the word over and over as he stared straight ahead.

Starsky ran to him and spun him around. "Hutch? Hutch, it's me. I'm right here." At the same time, Starsky pulled the pistol from Hutch's belt and tossed it onto the couch. He knew he had to hurry or the people in the car would become suspicious.

"Hutch. Can you hear me?"

"Tomato, tomato," Hutch's voice cracked and he started to shake.

"It's okay, Buddy. He leaned toward the microphone hidden under Hutch's shirt." This is Starsky. Do not – repeat – do not allow any officers to approach this location." He looked into Hutch's vacant eyes that seem to lazily track around the room. "Hutch, come on. Snap out of it now." Starsky slapped Hutch across the face. Hutch blinked, his eyes seeming to focus for a second. He stopped mumbling. "Ya with me? Hutch?" Starsky slapped his friend harder this time and Hutch blinked at the sharp pain. His eyes focused on Starsky. "There you are. Can you hear me?"

"St…Starsky. I killed Starsky." Hutch's voice broke and the pain in his eyes tore at Starsky's heart.

"No you didn't. I'm right here. Come on." He shook Hutch. "We're running out of time. Please, Hutch."

Something in Starsky's plea finally penetrated Hutch's drugged mind and he came out of the haze enough to realize what was going on. "Starsky. You're okay."

Starsky beamed. "Yeah, I'm okay. You don't think anything like drugs are hypnosis would make you do anything to me, do ya?"

Starsky let go of Hutch's shoulders and grabbed the pistol from where he had dropped it on the couch. "They are expecting you back so you need to go in there and shoot off a coupla rounds at my pillow, understand?" Hutch shook his head. "Come on, Hutch. That way they will think you killed me and they'll let you go. Remember the plan? _Remember?_"

"I…I can't."

Starsky opened his bedroom door and quickly shot two rounds into his bed. Even with the silencer, he wondered if his landlady downstairs might have heard the noise. He went back to Hutch and slapped the gun into his hand, momentarily worried that Hutch was not completely out of the fog of the hypnosis but then dismissed the thought. He pushed Hutch toward the door. "Go, Hutch. Remember what Dr. Webber told you. Just get back in the car and answer anything she asks you."

"O—kay," Hutch walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. Starsky hung back in the shadows of the apartment and saw that the woman had gotten out of the car.

"There you are," she whispered to Hutch. "Is your task complete?"

"Complete," Hutch answered in a monotone voice and Starsky breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the nightmare was almost over.

"Excellent. He's dead?"

"Dead. Starsky is dead."

Starsky watched as Hutch got into the car and the sedan turned around and headed back the way it came. He shut the door behind him and hurried down the steps to follow them, afraid they had other plans. He hoped as hell they didn't. He got on the radio and alerted the team what was going down and asked that another unit follow the sedan when it left Hutch's apartment. Dobey's voice acknowledged his request and Starsky smiled, glad the man understood.

After following the car for a few minutes, Starsky began to relax as it seemed they were indeed heading back to Hutch's place. Before they turned onto Ocean Avenue, Starsky cut down Broadway and parked the car under the fire escape. He climbed up on the hood and then the roof of his car and pulled himself up the ladder and into the open window of Hutch's bedroom. He heard the key in the lock and took in a breath to settle himself as he slid under Hutch's bed. He heard footsteps approach and saw the woman's feet and her expensive-looking high-heeled shoes. Starsky sneered.

"Come here," she said. Hutch's feet could be seen shuffling into the room. "Remove your shoes and shirt and get into the bed." Starsky's heart jumped into his throat knowing that if Hutch complied, the listening device would be discovered and the entire night would be for nothing.

He watched as Hutch kicked off his boots the mattress sagged as Hutch got on the bed and laid down.

"I told you to remove your shirt," the woman repeated.

There was a long pause before Hutch mumbled, "Cold." Under the bed Starsky gave a thumbs up.

"Very well," the woman said. Starsky felt the bed sag as she sat down next to Hutch. She whispered in his ear for a few minutes, got up and left. Starsky waited until he heard their footsteps fade on the stairs before he slid out from under the bed. Hutch sat up slowly as he approached.

"You did it, Buddy. You did it."

"Go. Follow them," Hutch said tiredly.

"Don't worry about it. Dobey has someone else tailing them. I'm not going anywhere." Starsky sat down on the edge of the bed next to Hutch who looked over at him with sadness in his eyes, his shoulders slumped. "Did you hear me? It's over."

"I was going to kill you," Hutch whispered.

Starsky put his arm on Hutch's shoulders and smiled. "You didn't do it, Hutch."

Hutch pulled away. "Only because you weren't in that bed." His voice rose.

"Whataya talkin' about? Don't you remember? You used the code word. You never went in my room. You stopped yourself."

Hutch's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to clear the haze from his mind. "I did?"

Starsky got up then crouched down in front of Hutch so he could look him in the eye. "Hutch, you stopped and used the code word even though you were under. I was right there in the room." Starsky looked up at his best friend, a sad smile on his face. He wanted to make sure Hutch understood.

"I…I did. I remember now. Tomato." The misery on Hutch's face faded.

Starsky slapped him on the thigh. "Yeah, tomato, that's right."

Hutch relaxed and leaned into Starsky as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet you are. Lay down. Go to sleep, Buddy."

Hutch shook his head. "No, I want to see this through." He yawned.

"Lay down," Starsky said and was surprised when Hutch did. He wondered if he was still under the influence and open to suggestion. "Close your eyes." Hutch did as he asked. Starsky sat with him waiting until he saw his breathing even out and his face go slack with sleep.

~S&H~

Starsky followed his partner out of the court house and down the front stairs. Hutch put his hands in his pockets and turned his face to the sun, closing his eyes. Starsky watched him.

"You okay?"

Hutch opened his eyes and looked over at Starsky. "I am now." He started to slowly walk to the parking lot.

"I know your testimony was tough to give, Hutch. It's okay."

Hutch stopped. His hands still in his pockets, he toed at a piece of plastic on the sidewalk. "I don't think yours was any easier." He looked up and Starsky nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"But it's over now, Starsk. Jason Pankau won't do this to anyone again. You heard the judge, he expects his sentence to be at least thirty years. And his accomplices are going up for a long time, too."

"That Marla chick really freaked me out. I can't image how you felt."

"I admit hearing her voice again wasn't pleasant."

"You don't think she can talk her way past the guards or anything, do ya? I know they won't be drugged but still…she is, well, hypnotic."

Hutch pulled his hands from his pockets and yanked at his tie. "Let's just forget about her, Starsk." He looked up at the courthouse as he folded his tie and put it in his pocket. "How about lunch? I could go for a burrito." Hutch started walking toward the parking lot again.

"What?" Starsky asked, confused.

"A big meaty burrito smothered in cheese and guacamole." He unlocked his Ford and got in, leaning across to unlock the passenger side for Starsky.

Starsky opened the door but didn't get in. "But you hate that stuff, Hutch."

"Do I?"

"Yes," Starsky said, worry coloring his voice. Hutch started to laugh. "What are ya laughin' at?"

"You. Get in. We are going to the Fresh City Restaurant and you are having a salad."

Starsky got in the car. "So you were just foolin' about the burrito?"

"Of course I was, numbskull." Hutch rolled down his window as he started the car. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Starsk?" He looked over to find his friend with his arms crossed, glaring at him. He continued to laugh as he pulled into the street.

**The End**


End file.
